The invention relates to a system for preventing mating errors between electrical connectors which can be connected to one another in pairs, comprising a multi-part mounting frame which in each case surrounds one connector, at least on the plug side, comprising at least one coding element, which is arranged in the mounting frame and can be inserted into a coding opening in the mounting frame in a position which can be varied radially about its longitudinal axis, and wherein the coding element interacts with the coding element on a mating connector to be connected only in a correspondingly correct position in the mounting frame.
A system such as this is required in order to prevent mating errors with mating connectors of the same type in a group of a plurality of connectors.
Matching coding combinations on the connectors and mating connectors ensure that only correctly coded connector pairs are in each case mated with one another.
GB 832,658 discloses a system such as this in which a perforated sheet in each case surrounds the connector of the components to be connected. Two flanges which point in the mating direction and extend over the longitudinal face of the connector are fitted to this perforated sheet and have at least one tooth and at least one recess on the corresponding mating sheet, which engage in one another when the connectors are being mated. Numerous mating combinations can be created by appropriate variation of the tooth-recess combinations on different sheet pairs.
Furthermore, EP 1 995 829 B1 discloses a coding system which consists of two coding elements and in which mating can be achieved only when coding elements are not present, or coding elements are arranged correctly distributed, on both coding elements. The coding elements can in this case be inserted loosely into, pressed firmly into, or can be riveted into the coding elements.
This has the disadvantage that the coding options are highly inflexible. In the solution of GB 832,658, the entire flange must be removed for recoding and a new one produced, in order to produce a new mating combination.
The solution described in EP 1 995 829 B1 has the disadvantage that the coding elements are either not fitted fixed in the coding element, or a coding measure can no longer be varied by means of the proposed options.
The invention is based on the object of providing a system for preventing mating errors between electrical connectors, in which the various coding combinations for different connector pairs can be assembled from identical parts, and can likewise be varied again, in order to provide reliable and variable coding combinations using simple components.